How We're Supposed To Be
by TheSparksSoApparent
Summary: Bella has always felt self-conscious that she doesn't have any girl friends. How does her best friend, Jake comfort her?


Jake and I had been friends since diapers. Our mothers had met in a birthing class and became inseparable, just like Jake and I became.

We had been there for each other for all the big stuff. First day of school, 5th grade graduation, middle school, Jakes mom dying, my parents getting divorced, siblings going to college, my first break up, getting our licenses, and everything in between.

All of my memories had Jake in them. We had done and do everything together. Hell, we even bathed together when we were younger. Jake would even go shopping with me. Despite having 3 brothers and mostly guy friends, I had always been a girly girl who wasn't afraid to get dirty. Unique, is what my dad called me.

Even though I desperately wanted girl friends, girls just didn't really like me. It wasn't like I was a super bitch or something. I honestly tried, but I would rarely get invited to GNO's or another girl's party. As much as I wanted to just ignore it and not care, I was very self-conscious about it.

I was at Jakes house chilling on a Sunday afternoon and was on facebook, stalkingpeople. I was sitting on the couch and Jake was on the floor watching The Office.

I clicked on Lauren Mallorys profile and saw her new album "Sweet 16" and saw every single one of my 'friends' there except for me. I hadn't even know about the party, let alone been invited.

I started crying, feeling like a loser for two reasons: one, not being invited and two, crying about it. I had always said "you can't be invited to everything" but it was all catching up to me now.

Jake must have heard me, because I felt the couch shift under his weight, then his warm arms go around me.

"What's wrong Bells?" he whispered in my ear.

"Why don't girls like me, Jake?" I asked through sobs.

Somehow he managed to hear, because again he started whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry about them Bella, they're just jealous of you."

"Why on earth would they possibly be jealous of me?" I asked, leaning out of his embrace.

He looked at me with sad eyes, this wasn't the first time he had seen me cry, he had actually been there for the majority crying episodes. He always had the same look, the only one that could comfort me. It was like he felt my pain along with me.

"They are jealous of you because you're pretty Bella. You are so, so pretty." I could tell he meant it, but it didn't make me feel better. I didn't change the fact that I only had guy friends and was constantly made fun of by girls.

I knew he could tell it didn't matter so he pulled me back in his arms and started to speak softly, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"You've always been gorgeous Bells, even when everyone was so awkward looking you were so pretty. You had perfect skin when everyone else looked like pizzas, and you still do. You don't even have to wear make up to look great. Your hair is pretty and shiny and you always smell nice."

He paused for a second, as if he was deciding to say something or not.

"You have a really nice body," he finally said, shyly.

"I do not!" I protested.

"Are you kidding me, Bella?" He sounded truly shocked.

He continued to stare at me, realizing that I honestly thought I wasn't pretty or nice looking.

"Do you really not see how many guys stare at you? You have great long legs, despite you being so short and you're very nicely…proportioned," he finished awkwardly.

His cheeks became very red and I had a sudden urge to kiss them, then his very soft looking lips.

What was _wrong_ with me?

He pulled back and looked into my eyes and he looked so much older than he had yesterday. He looked much older than 17 and I felt very small. I'd begun to notice how…attractive Jake had gotten. And I felt very awkward for the first time in a long time around him.

He reached forward and gently wiped under my eye where tears and mascara had pooled. I felt a little electric spark when he touched me. This was all so weird. We were never this serious for this amount of time and he had never looked at me like this. Like he wanted to kiss me.

"Jake, those girls aren't jealous of because I have a nice body. They all have much better bodies than me." I spoke softly, my voice cracking a few times.

He scoffed, and then said, "Bella, Lauren stuffs her bra. You don't and you're boobs are clearly bigger than hers. All the guys talk about what a cute butt you have and most think you're the prettiest girl in our grade. The cutest, the funniest, the hottest, the sexiest…" His voice was husky as he trailed off and it made me have butterflies in my stomach.

"I agree with them," he said in that husky voice again.

He began to lean forward slowly until his face was really close to mine. He stared into my eyes searchingly, and must have found his answer because his eyes flickered to my lips, then I felt his lips on mine.

It was sweet and gentle and unlike any of my other kisses.

It became a little more forceful as he moved his hands to my hips and gripped them tightly. My heart was going to beat straight out of my chest.

I felt his tongue softly probe my lips and I opened them slightly and lots of things happened at once.

When Jake's tongue touched mine he made this sound that made my stomach feel as if it had just dropped out of my body, in a good way. He gripped my hips tighter for a few moments and then the need to breathe became apparent.

The kiss ended softy and Jake rested his forehead against mine.

I looked up at him and saw that he was wearing a big smile

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said, his smile growing wider.

"Me too," I said and realized that I meant it.

I grabbed his and intertwined our fingers as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jake."

I knew things would be different between us now, but I realized this was how we were supposed to be.

On Monday morning when I walked into school, hand in hand with Jake, the girls didn't smile or say hi back, but I didn't care, because Jake loved me and I loved him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism is always helpful! :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
